lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Desarae Hawthorne
Desarae is the daughter of Angelique and Drake Hawthorne and is first seen in the The Next Generation topic in the Equality or Tyranny forum. Appearance Desarae is said to take after her father, Drake, before his mutation took affect, appearing as a full blooded Vietnamese girl with long, black hair, black fox-ears and dark gray eyes, with little resemblance to her mother or brother. Her skin was tan as she was a little girl. When reaching the age of 16, her skin turns white. Her look is considerably sexy & attractive as having her breast size reach 35 in (89cm). Personality Desarae is mischievous and playful, and enjoys a good prank, but like her mother, she can be extremely brash and hot tempered. Raised to love who she is no matter what anyone may say, she proudly shows off her ears and tail to anybody who thinks they can talk down to her. However, things have changed. She now only desires to fullfil her pleasure. CLICK Biography Early Life Desarae was born in the mansion without any complications and lived a relatively easy going life, children naturally gravitated toward her, wanting to be her friend despite her young age until her mutation manifested at five, giving her two prominent black fox-ears. Faced with disgust by the other children who'd so willingly sought her out, she found herself alone and friendless, and began to hate her ears until her parents pulled her aside one day and explained why those children were wrong and misguided in doing what they did. Over the years, Desarae has shed her anger at what the rest of the world considers disgusting and has embraced the fact that she is a mutant - if you don't like it, she doesn't care! Days at the Institute Desarae fully joined Xavier's School for Higher Learning at age six, and has since dedicated herself to mastering her abilities and doing what no one has ever done before!...Become a kitsune thief?! Downfall of a heroine (altered sequence) Tired of being a heroine, she decided to join a new life by get married. However, her marriage didn't go so well. After a month, a letter of an unusual thing was sent to her, which she both loved and felt uncomfortable as it called her a sl*t! Powers and Abilities May keep some trait that reveals their true form when shapeshifting, tail, shadow/reflection and facial features being the most common. Kitsune have a fear or a hatred of dogs. (Everything in bold, she doesn't have til later on in life) *Canine Physiology *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *'Claw Retraction' *'Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality' *'Dream Manipulation' *'Enhanced Intelligence as their age increases.' *'Fox-Fire Manipulation' *'Plant Manipulation being nature spirits they can conjure and control various plantlife.' *'Flight' *'Illusion Manipulation' *'Insanity Inducement' *'Intangibility' *'Invisibility' *'Life-Force Absorption' *'Mysticism' *'Possession' *'Shapeshifting' **'Gender Transformation' **'Human Disguise' **'Size Manipulation' As kitsune grow older they gain more tails, as well as intelligence and magical power, nine-tailed kitsune gain: *'Elemental Aura' *'Nigh-Omniscience/Omniscience' *'Spatial Manipulation/Time Manipulation' *'Spirit Physiology' Gallery Weapons *Bow and arrows *Daggers Trivia Learning the Vietnamese Cuong Nhu martial arts style. Her 16-year-old look is 99.9% the same as Elly Tran. Robbit bow20and20arrow.jpg|Desa's bow and arrows DBHK26167S.jpg|Desa's daggers Demhoi.jpg|Desa at fifteen 42462.jpg|Desarae peeking out her window at new students beautiful_vietnamese_girl_12.jpg|Desarae, sassy beautiful-vietnamese-women.jpg|Desarae, in the rain (after being dumped for being a mutant) normalc67bdab43582846e8bd4b2eb1.jpg|Desarae ready for a job interview (age 17) 198394f1-3acd-46c1-9e25-05ee8b7e1b64.jpg|Desarae (casual, age 20) Category:Character Category:The Next Generation